


Бесстрашие, безрассудство...

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Попробуй признайся не только себе. Попробуй признайся не намёком, давая себе путь к отступлению, а полностью.Попробуй, Таня, признаться.





	Бесстрашие, безрассудство...

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:  
> Orange House — Сигареты и время  
> Секрет — Алиса
> 
> Таня и Алиса от Солнца:  
> https://sun1-20.userapi.com/c840537/v840537892/80d17/QQfG7V6HXA0.jpg

Таня несчастная.   
Чтобы признать это, ей даже не всегда нужно выпить банку пива или бокал вина натощак. Иногда понимание приходит просто само по себе.  
В метро, где-то между «Осторожно, двери закрываются» из динамиков и «Мысли давно расплавились, / Помни, все было правильно, / Кто нам придумал правила?» из наушников, будто пульсирует в голове слово «тошно».  
Ночью никак не засыпается, можно только ворочаться, вздыхать, не отмахиваться от случайных мыслей, хорошо посидели сегодня, не забыть купить кофе, новые «Мстители» — отстой, хотя она думает иначе, а я… больше не могу…  
На паре, когда лекцию читает особо нудный преподаватель, когда просмотрены все новости в «Вконтакте», «Твиттере» и «Инстаграме», когда потолок слишком близко, рыжая макушка — далеко, а время — недвижимо, приходит ясное и чёткое «Я несчастна».  
Остаётся только встряхнуть головой.  
И что с этим делать?  
И что стоило не делать?  
Таня опускает голову на скрещённые руки. Если проспать полпары, время пролетит быстрее или хотя бы сдвинется с места.  
Бурчание, шорох, тиканье, шёпот, тик, так, в довершение… тик… шурх… так… в этом нет сомнения… тик… опять ты паникуешь… так… тик… об этом уже говорил… так… шурх… ой да прекрати… тик… ха-ха-ха!  
Таня вздрагивает.  
Смех и вправду звучал? Или приснился? Высокий, чуть приглушённый, с едва прорезающимися визгливыми нотками. Да, смеются тёмно-бордовые губы. Рыжие волосы лежат на плечах, на чёрном пиджаке, руки убирают тетрадь в сумку, качаются подвески на браслете. Домик, сова, велосипед, игральные кости, четырёхлистный клевер, каруселька — почти как в «Милых костях», да, в том фильме, где девочку изнасиловали и убили. Таня говорила ей об этом, она фыркнула, и Таня пошутила — черновато, как всегда шутят, надеясь прикрыть бравадой смутный страх.  
Гвалт-треск-колготня-я думаю, лучше в столовую.  
Таня моргает, Настя рядом, сама смотрит в телефон, но предлагает Тане и Маше, где провести большой перерыв.  
Звяк-звяк.  
Она не может слышать, как звякают подвески. Слишком далеко, слишком шумно.  
Она просто знает, как это — слышать их ритмичное позвякивание.  
— Да, давайте в столовую, — кивает Таня.  
В столовой она садится за стол рядом с Машей, Настя — напротив неё.  
— Опять грибной.  
— Другого без мяса нет.  
— Хорошо хоть недорого.  
— Завтра в кафе пойдём…  
— А ты готовилась к Демченко?  
Суп водоворотом крутится в тарелке, ложка двигает гущу, вжух-вжух. Пятна одежды, причёсок, чёрные кофты, чёрные толстовки, чёрная рубашка, рыжий морковный, рыжее каре, здесь ли?  
Гуща больше не водоворотится, Таня отправляет ложку за ложкой в рот, Маша жалуется на маму, Настя только говорит, что у неё похожая ерунда была, как прерывается, привстаёт, машет рукой.  
— Алиса, иди сюда! У нас свободно!  
Таня не роняет кусок хлеба из пальцев. Отщипывает старательно немного, кладёт мякиш в рот, жуёт.  
— Да уж народу, — слышится рядом.  
Звякают подвески о край подноса, тёмно-бордовые губы улыбаются, рыжий локон упал на лицо, перекрыл левый глаз, сейчас она его…  
Алиса сдувает прядь с лица вбок — та ложится чуть неопрятно.  
Алиса.  
Лиса Алиса, Алиса Донникова, Алиса в Стране чудес, Алиса Селезнёва, ах, Алиса, как бы нам встретиться, как поболтать обо всём…  
Имя с ассоциациями.  
Имя для героини.  
Имя человека, который нравится Тане.  
Таня давно призналась в этом себе. Чтобы признаться кому-то ещё, ей нужно хотя бы два глотка шампанского, или дружески разделённая на двоих сигарета, или бессонная ночь, или чужие откровения сперва. Или… возможно, это не так уж трудно. Возможно, это — горькое-едрить-его-налево-особенное — сидит на языке и только и ждёт повода, чтобы вновь быть озвученным хотя бы частично.  
Мне всё равно, какого пола человек.  
Я кое-кого люблю.  
Мне нравится одна женщина.  
Она из моего института.  
Это…  
— Я тоже не знаю, когда сдавать реферат, — вздыхает Таня.  
Алиса возмущается, что Игорь Петрович никогда ничего не объясняет, но требует выше крыши. Маша перехватывает мысль, и Алиса наконец берёт ложку. Сейчас помада размажется, съестся, слижется.  
Узнать бы, как это — когда чмокаешь тёмно-бордовые, жирно-помадные, а не бледные, едва влажные губы, хотя также языком ведёшь от уголка к середине, еле-еле, чтобы потом скользнуть уже по дёснам, по зубам, по языку, вжаться в улыбающийся рот, сцеловать привкус рома с колой и пиццы, и чувствовать в груди что-то огромное, а внизу живота — щекочущее.  
Таня жуёт корочку хлеба. Внутри отголосок тех ощущений. Таня не видит, что стало с тёмной-бордовостью Алисиных губ. Вряд ли та позволит ещё раз размазать её своими. И за это стоит на неё обижаться, стоит, страдая, её — и немного себя — ненавидеть, ну как же так, но ведь было же, но ведь сказала же, что можно, но почему — только едва, почему так сразу — всё?   
Таня поднимается. Прежде чем подхватить поднос, она ловит взгляд. Глаза у Алисы большие, серые, чуть подкрашенные, над ними ровные брови, прыщик у левой не совсем аккуратно замазан тональником. Алиса чуть улыбается.  
И Таня улыбается в ответ.  
Когда ей было двенадцать, она мечтала получить валентинку от Коли. Коля был одноклассником, часто называл её дурой и пихал. Предполагалось, что за всем этим скрывается как минимум тонкочувствующая душа, а как максимум тайные чувства к ней.  
Таня потом сама над собой смеялась: придумала себе любовище на пустом месте просто потому, что ну все же девчонки любили и это так классно было в цветастообложечных романах для девочек.  
В жизни было немного больно — когда Коля толкал на парту, — немного тоскливо — когда на четырнадцатое февраля никто не слал ей валентинок — и очень тошно — ничего нельзя было поделать, сказать, предпринять, оставалось только ждать сладких слов вместо грубых, ждать валентинки, ждать хотя бы толчка и боли, внимания.  
Таня даже вела дневник, писала в него скрупулёзно: «Сегодня он со мной заговорил», «Никто не знает, как я страдаю», «Он снова ни слова не сказал, но я его, козла, люблю», и так далее, и прочее, и подобное.  
Потом Таня дневник порвала.  
Потом общалась по интернету — две флиртовательные, вроде взаимные, но на расстоянии влюблённости, новые увлечения, — потом познакомилась с Пашей, парнем из соседнего двора, на два года старше. Потом — компания, весело, пиво, кэмел, горький одеколон, разговоры, экзамены на носу, улыбки, ожидание, ты такая красивая, ты такая, сухие губы, мокрый рот, цветы, ожидание, пиво, кэмел, друзья, пиво, ты такая, а у меня родители на даче, чуть больно, быстро, мокро, долгий поцелуй, большие руки, ты такая, цветы, кино, друзья, пиво, сухие-родные губы, экзамены, ну почему ты опять не можешь, ну чего ты, кэмел, кэмел, огромные руки, мокрый рот, прогулки, друзья, пиво, планы, поцелуй, ты такая… ты что-то потолстела, и чего ты куришь, опять тебя мать не пускает, да и не пытайся туда поступить, не получится…  
Получилось.  
И завертелось другое. Джинсы и мешковатые — я ведь толстая — кофты, друзья в институте, вишнёвый ричмонд, апсны, посиделки, шутки, пары, интернет, фильмы, книги, разговоры, суши, ой, я бросила, платья в обтяжку, синие волосы, два кольца в ухе, интернет, прогулы, чёрное каре, друзья, ром с колой и… Алиса.  
Она раньше училась на другом курсе, потом бросила, а после — восстановилась к ним на второй. Заговорила с Машей сначала, кажется. И Таня потом не могла понять, как же так — не помнит, когда впервые увидела, не помнит, о чём в первый раз говорили.  
Как же так, думала она.  
Думала: а можно мне нормальную любовь? Ну там к человеку, который меня уважает, который меня ценит и за связь с которым никто не осудит.  
Думала: нет, не надо, не хочу другого… другую.  
Тогда, наверное, Таня себе призналась во всём этом. В том, что смотрит на тёмно-бордовую помаду, ищет взглядом везде рыжую макушку, ждёт, когда почувствует сладость духов, рассказывает о себе искренне и много, слушает долго и внимательно и понимает, что каждого касания мало.  
Мама тогда смотрела телевизор в соседней комнате, сестра где-то гуляла с женихом. Таня купила бутылку вина, сломала пробку, протолкнула её внутрь и почти не отплёвывалась, пока пила из ещё бабушкиного хрусталя. На экране Гарри Поттер — то есть Аллен Гинзберг — целовал Люсьена Карра.   
Если даже Гарри Поттер — то есть, конечно, Аллен Гинзберг — мог позволить себе такое, то, значит, это могло случиться со всяким. Не то чтобы это обнадёживало, учитывая всё, что происходило в фильме.  
Уже допивая бутылку, Таня думала, что это ведь ерунда — она же не то чтобы хочет взаимности, просто смотреть, представлять, чувствовать. Просто… ждать, пока пройдёт.  
Любовь, как и в двенадцать лет, оказалась ожиданием.  
Танин автобус всё не приезжает, и она утыкается в смартфон.  
Находит непросмотренное видео на ютубе на канале, на который подписана. Игнорирует сообщения, приходящие в общий чат группы, — пока не видит, что написала Алиса.  
Раз! — и Таня уже читает сообщения, Алисино — уточнение по поводу отменённой пары.  
«Значит ко второй???»  
Господи, и зачем аж три вопросительных знака?  
И почему она с первого раза не поняла?  
И почему… почему Таня трижды перечитала сообщение, всё больше улыбаясь при виде привычных трёх вопросительных знаков.  
Алиса и впервые ей написала с вопросом, — ты ходила на «Ла-Ла Ленд»??? ходила уже??? — Таня тогда сообщила, что нет, фыркнула, а потом они сидели рядом в кино, попкорн был сладкий, Алисины духи тоже, они знали друг друга где-то полгода, садились рядом иногда, спрашивали что-то, а тут надо же — все комментарии шёпотом встречали ответное «Да-да, точно». Потом они долго говорили о «Ла-Ла Ленде» и вообще фильмах, а позже Алиса прислала видеозапись — она играет на синтезаторе тему из фильма.   
Таня смотрела снова и опять.  
Опять и снова.  
Повторить воспроизведение.  
Повторить.  
Тонкие пальцы, два крупнокамушковых кольца. Длинные ногти, покрытые глянцево блестящим бордовым шеллаком.   
Подвески на браслете чуть звякали.  
Внутри что-то скручивалось, напрягалось, не ныло, но будто готово было в любой момент заныть, а то и завыть.  
А потом были посиделки вчетвером с Машей и Настей тоже, и прогулки вдвоём по городу, по паркам, потягивание глинтвейна — зимой — и пива — летом — в кафе, ой, блин, я не хочу краситься, мне нравится цвет, только веснушки чуть раздражают, а я с синими ходила даже, круто, фотки пришли, хочу, я как-то думала в розовый, но Димка, мы встречались, заартачился, сейчас уже не хочу, хрен знает, радоваться или нет, что он такой зануда, ой, я как-то встречалась, и Паша, он не то чтобы плохой, но всё подавай по его, очень грузило, о, отлично понимаю, хотя я тогда страдала даже, как-то аж порезала себе руки, ну, не сильно, слава богу, не осталось следов, вот жуть какая, до чего мужики доводят, ха-ха-ха…  
Тане потом казалось даже, что она сбегает, обиженная, в уютное женское понимание. Но — разве это не логично? Хотеть заботы, хотеть единодушия, хотеть человека потому, что он — вот такой, а не потому, что он — именно «он», надо же семью, детей варить, борщи воспитывать. То есть, конечно, если он окажется «им», почему нет? Но если он вдруг будет «ей», значит, так тому и быть.  
Приезжает автобус, но не Танин, она мажет взглядом по номеру и направлению, и на миг ей хочется сесть в него и ехать, неважно куда, незачем, просто смотреть в окно и под музыку не думать, не планировать, не ждать.  
Автобус отъезжает.  
Танин приходит меньше чем через минуту.  
Мама ещё не пришла с работы, Маришка в Черногории, шлёт фотки, хвастается. Она старше на четыре года, она лучше помнит отца — Тане было пять, когда он заболел, и только исполнилось шесть, когда умер, — она с средней школы помогала маме, подрабатывая — Таня, любимая младшая, начала только в институте, — она планирует скромную свадьбу с Андреем, с которым встречается с института, в Черногорию они умотали вместе. Почти-зятя мама обдаёт — для профилактики — холодом при встрече, но одобряет, когда его нет поблизости.  
Таня ставит чайник и воду под макароны. Высыпает последние, открывает шкафчик, чтобы выбросить упаковку, и — на мгновение кажется, что сбоку коробка из-под пиццы.  
Алиса с утра тогда утащила мусор, но коробку не заметила. И Таня её к вечеру увидела, да так и села на пол в кухне, смотрела на неё, а потом — в потолок. Ну почему так?  
Почему мама на даче, Маришка в отпуске, а они напились рома с колой? Почему Таня сказала, что хотела бы её поцеловать? Почему Алиса кивнула серьёзно: «Давай»? Почему обнимала, гладила спину, подцепила застёжку лифчика, хихикнула, едва потёрлась о ногу и близко-близко, дыша в рот, смотрела потом. А Таня думала: можно ли ещё что-то сделать? Можно?.. Алиса отстранилась и спросила, где её бокал. Момент был упущен.  
А ещё шанс.  
Возможность.  
Всё, чёрт побери, было потеряно и похерено.  
А на утро Алиса почистила зубы Таниной пастой, бултыхнула пакетик зелёного с лаймом в кипятке, похрустела тостом с сыром и спросила:  
— Слушай, это ведь просто так — попробовать?  
Таня подумала: «Я хочу жить с тобой где-нибудь в Европе, так, чтоб свой дом или квартира, штамп в паспорте, а потом, может, двое детей», — и сказала:  
— Да просто как-то… захотелось.  
Алиса посмотрела на неё — как-то долго, на беспомадные бледные губы налипли крошки, их хотелось слизать, за рёбрами болело, странно было, что не дрожат пальцы, сжимающие чашку… Страшно было. Что стало бы большей ошибкой — правда или ложь?  
— Я просто… ну ты классная, — сказала Алиса. — Я не то чтобы прям с предрассудками, просто, знаешь, поцелуйся так по приколу с парнем — я б с ним попробовала мутить, но так… разве это к чему приведёт?  
Попробуй поживи однополой парой в России. Попробуй повстречайся открыто. Попробуй объясни, почему это нормально. Попробуй не получи тонну непонимания, оскорблений, неприятия. Попробуй не расстрой родных. Попробуй эмигрируй. Попробуй заимей уверенность, что это верный выбор. Попробуй наберись сил, чтобы гнуть свою линию. Попробуй не мечтать, а признаться себе в том, что ничего не можешь сделать.  
Только ждать.  
И ждать безуспешно, потому что на самом деле не знаешь, чего ждёшь.  
— Я б тоже с тобой замутила, — сказала Таня, — но ты права: что из этого выйдет?  
У Алисы, кажется, чуть опустились плечи.  
Макароны разваливаются почти в кашу. Не стоило отвлекаться на раззаразные размышления. Толку-то от них.  
Разве что можно тешить себя мыслями, что не усложнила Алисе жизнь, что оставила ей выбор. Что иначе бы хватило бесстрашия, безрассудства, безумия, бедовости, бе…  
Блин.  
Таня заливает макароны кетчупом.  
Мама приходит с работы поздно, ставит пакеты на пол, медленно снимает туфли.  
— Натёрла, ч-чёрт, — шипит она. — Хорошо, что на работе другие.  
— Сильно? — Пакеты оттягивают Танины руки, пока она идёт в кухню.  
— Терпеть можно.  
Таня раскладывает продукты. Шумит вода, шуршит одежда. Мамино лицо чуть блестит от воды, крашеные волосы отросли у корней, она застёгивает лёгкий полосатый халат.  
— Я макароны сварила, — говорит Таня, суёт скомканные пакеты под мойку, сбоку от ведра, к другим пустым.  
Мама достаёт из холодильника колбасу.  
— Ой, — она хмурится, — молоко забыла.  
Молока и вправду нет, а мама всегда по утрам пьёт с ним кофе.  
А Алиса тогда как раз отказалась от кофе, потому что молока тоже не было...  
— Я схожу, — предлагает Таня, пока мама накладывает макароны.  
— Денег дать? — слышит уже в коридоре.  
— Не надо.  
Таня накидывает плащ, берёт кошелёк. Идти до магазина недолго. Внутри слепяще ярко, шумно, прохладно. Таня стоит перед холодильником, мёрзнет, и какое мама берёт обычно? Наверное, это.  
Работает только одна касса, мальчик лет пяти дёргает юбку усталой полной женщины.  
— Хочу киндер, — говорит он, — хочу киндер. Киндер! Киндер!  
Хочу… хочу…  
С этого всё и началось в тот вечер. Они полулежали на диване, уже доев пиццу, и Алиса сказала, что не хочет пытаться искать работу, хотя надо бы, на носу выпускной курс.  
— Хочу на безлюдный пляж у моря, а не вот это вот всё.  
Таня засмеялась, глотнула рома с колой — пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
— Хочу, чтобы стипендия была сто тысяч, — сказала она.  
Алиса фыркнула и подхватила:  
— Хочу есть и не толстеть.  
— Хочу огромный шоколадный торт.  
— Хочу-у-у, — Алиса чуть наморщила лоб, губы поджала, задумавшись, чуть пьяная, привычная, прекрасная, — чтоб в час пик можно было ездить одной в метро в ВИП-вагоне.  
— А я… хочу частный самолёт.  
— Хочу штат слуг!  
— Хочу вообще не работать, получать деньги за то, что я классная.  
— Это уже читерство, — фыркнула Алиса, улыбаясь просто невозможно, лёжа так близко. — Хочу-у-у, чтоб всё, что делаю, получалось.  
— Хочу… прыгнуть с парашютом.  
— Хочу попробовать абсент.  
— Я пробовала, специфическая штука… — Таня глотнула ещё рома с колой, глаза прикрыла. — Хочу съездить в Евротур по городам чисто ради жратвы.  
— О-о-о, вот это тема. — Алиса наклонилась, поставила бокал на пол, кофта чуть задралась, кожа у неё была светлая, и родинка выделялась тёмным маленьким пятнышком на пояснице — целовательная родинка. — Хочу завести удава. — Она снова откинулась на спинку, близкая, улыбающаяся, ах, Алиса, просто не терпится…  
— Хочу тебя поцеловать, — сказала Таня. И — замерла, застыла, зараза-то какая, язык без костей…  
— Давай, — выдохнула Алиса.  
Таня на самом деле не то чтобы удивилась. Не промедлила даже, наверное, ждала этого ответа, согласия, выдоха-отмашки, отпущения — с поводка, грехов, себя. То ли очень хотела, то ли чувствовала что-то такое, чувствовала, что дружба балансирует, как канатоходец. Туда-сюда… уместно-неуместно. Страшно взять за руку, хотя других подруг можно бездумно и легко. Страшно сказать полувшутку: «Я скучаю», «Люблю тебя». Страшно-страшно-страшно. И слишком много значения имеет каждое слово, жест, действие.  
Но вот — сдвинулось, вот канатоходец покачнулся и — рухнул.  
Таня расплачивается за молоко, кошелёк суёт в карман, молоко — под мышку.  
Раз-два — идёт за магазин, между домов, пусто, мерцает ближайший фонарь, звуки как вдали. И сзади шаги, Таня еле оборачивается. Где-то за ней фигура.  
Просто прохожий.  
Просто идёт.  
Просто…  
Таня шагает быстрее.  
Он за ней? Он тоже быстрее? Или кажется-чудится?  
Если он… тогда она... коленом по яйцам, пальцами в глаза, да хоть зубами, да хоть…  
Пищит домофон. В подъезде пусто до гулкости и ярко.  
И почему она должна об этом думать? Опасаться? Вспоминать, как читала обо всяком в новостях? Изнасилования, нападения, убийства, живи себе живи, но помни, что никогда не будешь стопроцентно уверена, что за тобой просто прохожий. Ведь «просто прохожий» может не пройти мимо лишь из-за того, что сильнее, лишь из-за того, что считает это для себя допустимым.  
Таня трясёт головой и поднимается на третий этаж.   
Мама говорит иногда: ищи себе мужа, будет встречать вечерами, прихоти исполнять, пакеты таскать.  
Спасибо, мама, спасусь от волков, заведя своего личного. Сплошное удобство, конечно, никто не спорит. Но — неприятно от этого взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, хочется по-другому. И, если бы сложилось, Таня бы с удовольствием.  
Но невозможно смотреть по сторонам: на приятелей, на незнакомцев, на кого бы то ни было, — пока рядом Алиса.  
Алиса.  
Всё ведёт к ней.  
Каждая грёбаная мысль.  
Настя предлагает завтра после обеда погулять, Маша и Алиса не прочь, Таня чуть медлит и соглашается.  
Они немного бродят по улицам, заворачивают в магазины, жуют вьетнамскую еду в просторном фудкорте.  
— На выходных мама с отчимом зовут на шашлыки, — делится Настя. — Съездим на дачу.  
— Ой, нас вообще пригласили тётка с дядей, там вся семья собирается, раз на первое мая не вышло, — подхватывает Маша. — Но это невозможно просто, им не объяснишь, что я мяса не ем, начинают шутки шутить, придурь, ага.  
— Да уж эти семейные сборища, — говорит Алиса. — Как с женихами? Пора быть серьёзнее!  
— Хренознее, — закатывает глаза Таня.   
Они смеются. Я поругалась со своим, мы хотим купить плейстейшн и радоваться жизни, а мы на лето съездить думаем куда, а я хотя бы в Питер, я больше не хочу, будете? Настя доедает Машин нэм, Маша рассказывает, что они с Колей не могут определиться, куда поехать летом, Алиса вытирает руки влажной салфеткой: среди белой мягкости мелькают кольца и бежевые ногти — на безымянных вязь коричневых цветочков.  
На мгновение Таня почти-думает: мне плохо.  
Настя торопится, ей пешком, тут недалеко ученица, с которой она занимается обществознанием, с Машей они проезжают в метро две станции, дальше Тане вдвоём с Алисой немного по пути.  
Грохочет состав, Алиса близко, сладко пахнет, манит тёмнобордовостью губ, своими серыми глазами — обычными вроде, так почему? Почему?  
Раз — и она ближе, и Таня сама не знает, качнётся ли к ней или отстранится, но Алиса всего лишь наклоняется к её уху.  
— Может, у меня посидим? — спрашивает — ты-тыхи поезда почти заглушают голос — она.  
Близко.  
Сладко.  
Недавно ведь было ещё ближе и слаще, и восхитительно, а потом — так.  
Лучше отказаться. У неё могут быть дела, Алиса же не решит, что она избегает её, отстраняется из-за поцелуя, они же выяснили-решили, они говорят, улыбаются, всё в порядке. А Таню отпустит. Рано или поздно. И лучше…  
— Да давай, — говорит она.  
Кажется, лучше — поздно.  
Зря или нет.  
К чёрту.  
Лучше с Алисой, пусть и без того, что можно было бы получить, чем вдали.  
Они снова обсуждают фильмы, и Таня кивает, говорит что-то, не сводит взгляда с подвесок и, кажется, слышит, как они качаются.  
Ты-дых-звяк-ты-звяк-дых.  
Звяк.  
Дома у Алисы мама и папа. Мама громко кричит из кухни, что готовит ужин, и возвращается к болтовне по телефону. Папа кивает из гостиной. Мельком — волосатые руки, седеющий чуб, лысеющая макушка, очки на носу.  
У Алисы своя комната, а родители спят в гостиной. Таня была у неё несколько раз: сидели рядом, выпивали, смотрели фильмы, говорили бесконечно о школе, о подругах, о волнениях, о страхах, у тебя тоже так было? ну и дичь, я бы забыть предпочла, меня прямо передёргивает, я тоже так делаю!.. И будто ничего не было между, а потом появилось это.   
Тогда с ромом, колой и «хочу»?  
Или ещё раньше? Когда Таня это почувствовала, но пока не назвала? Когда призналась себе, что влюбилась? Когда почти — Насте и Маришке — или совсем — двум подругам по переписке — рассказала кому-то?   
Алиса ощущала это между ними? Алиса, может, хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть тоже?..  
Таня плюхается на кровать, чуть не ударяясь головой о стену, и подгребает под спину подушку. Сбоку мишка Тедди в красной футболочке с сердцем. Алиса предлагает:  
— Будем что-нибудь смотреть?  
Она в чёрной узкой юбке, в рубашке, под рубашкой объёмная грудь, волосы рассыпались по плечам, тёмно-бордовые губы улыбаются.  
Таня почти говорит:  
— Я бы на тебя смотрела, — но всё же произносит:  
— Может, что-нибудь старое пересмотрим?  
— Я недавно про «Зорро» вспоминала.  
— Давай.  
Алиса включает компьютер, Таня усмехается.  
Комната небольшая, кровать, шкаф-купе, стол-монстр с кучей полок. По стенам плакаты — корейцы и «Linkin Park» — и рамки с фотографиями.  
Алиса наконец садится рядом, тоже подложив под спину подушку.   
Тане — почти — замечательно.  
— Эх, Бандерас — моя мокрая мечта детства, — говорит она.  
— Пф-ф, чья нет. — Алиса улыбается, Таня знает это, не взглянув на неё.  
Иногда Тане кажется, что она вообще знает Алису отлично. Но потом она думает, что это не так.  
Или хочет думать.  
Хочет надеяться, что ещё есть возможность. Что Алиса готова будет попробовать что-то с неясным будущим, для многих сомнительное вовсе, а не что-то продуманное, простое, привычное всем.  
Что Алиса выберет чувства, а не расчёт, норму, обыкновенность.  
Что у Алисы эти чувства вообще есть.  
Фильм кончается быстро, он наивнее, чем виделся в детстве. На миг — тихо, темно, спокойно.  
И — Алиса предлагает остаться на ночь, ещё что-нибудь глянуть. Таня замирает, внутри — почти паника, непонимание, волнение. Почему Алиса это спрашивает? По наивности, по жестокости? Или… с намёком?  
Стоит, наверное, уйти. Теперь уж точно отговориться делами, планами, строгой — ну и бред — мамой, хоть чем-то, разве сможет она как раньше? Оставалась ведь у Алисы дважды. Впервые вначале близкого знакомства. Тогда нормально было лежать на кровати рядом, и даже, помнится, Алиса её щекотала. И было только смешно и чуть волнительно. Второй раз случился месяца два назад, после концерта, с которого возвращались поздно, и расставаться в метро тогда не хотелось совсем. Они выпили немного — бутылку на двоих, хихикали долго. И в животе скручивалось, и вспоминалась та щекотка, и хотелось снова, и страшно было — вдруг опять. Но тогда Алиса быстро заснула. Таня же лежала, смотрела в потолок и не могла понять, то ли ей хорошо, потому что у неё есть эти чувства, такие полные, огромные, лежащие за рёбрами горячим, летним солнцем нагретым камнем, то ли ей плохо оттого, что чувства остаются только внутри — тяжелеют, обжигают, — оттого, что она лежит рядом, забывает моргать — глаза режет — и может коснуться, но, даже если решится, это ничего не даст, этого будет мало.  
Теперь же... Не могла ведь Алиса так быстро забыть пьяный искренний поцелуй? Не могла подумать, что это ну вообще ничего не изменило, даже неловкости не принесло? Тем более что одно дело не помышлять об этом при свете дня, а другое — в темноте под одним одеялом.  
Серьёзно, кто вообще, лёжа под одним одеялом, чувствуя тепло чьего-то тела, хотя бы на мгновение, хотя бы невнятно не ощущает веянье желания? Хотя, бесспорно, лучше, когда оно остаётся мимолётным интимным ощущением, не становясь тягостной жаждой.  
Таня знает, что лучше уйти.  
Но Таня остаётся.  
Они ужинают, пьют чай перед ноутбуком, смотрят «Дом у озера», и, слушая Алисины слова — блин, а я не помнила, что тут так, давно смотрела, как будто другой фильм, ё-моё — и слыша позвякивание подвесок, Таня повторяет себе: мы друзья. Мы. Друзья. Мы…  
Родители уже, должно быть, легли. Таня просит полотенце и долго стоит под душем, льётся вода, пахнет Алисиным персиковым гелем для душа, где-то в комнате она расстилает постель, где-то в её голове бродят какие-то мысли, ах, Алиса... чёрт тебя, подери Алиса, а лучше подери меня.  
Таня выключает воду и трёт кожу полотенцем, на всякий случай наскоро чистит зубы пальцем — вдруг-грёбаная-надежда-ад-какой-то.  
Пока уже Алиса пропадает в душе, Тане кажется, что она сейчас заснёт. И так будет лучше всего. Проще всего. Но сон не идёт, и Таня даже не притворяется спящей — мёртвой, лучше уж сразу мёртвой притвориться, сбежать на край света, так точно легче, так не надо думать, разбираться в чужих чувствах, так не надо гадать, хватит ли на всё сил не только у другого человека, но даже у себя самой.  
Кровать продавливается под Алисой, руки тянут одеяло туда-сюда, Алиса хихикает, они желают друг другу спокойной ночи.  
Персиковогелево пахнет. Тянет горячей влажностью от кожи. Здесь совсем рядом... совсем близко... совсем...  
Таня чуть сдвигается, можно же одно касание — мазком по бедру через ночнушку, случайно. Можно же?  
Её ладонь обхватывают пальцы.  
Звяк.  
У Алисы во рту тоже привкус зубной пасты, или так кажется. Она наваливается, прижимается, лижет Танин рот, и Таня целует в ответ, языком ведёт по языку, и слюна течёт по подбородку, господи-иисусе-едрить-его-в... Под пальцами горячая, чуть мокрая кожа, хлопок ночнушки, к груди прижимается мягко-упругая Алисина грудь, и всё внутри жаркое, напряжённое, и хочется трогать, гладить, прижиматься, и невозможно не задрать ткань, не чмокнуть подбородок, не провести пальцами по животу, не задохнуться, проскальзывая пальцами под шёлк белья, по гладкому, по влажному, напряжённому.   
— Ох, — выдыхает еле слышно Алиса в Танину щёку, — да, давай так.  
И дышит шумно, шарит руками — подвески под одеялом молчат — под майкой — своей же, давай тебе дам, в чём спать — скользит пальцами, дрожащими, вниз, они путаются в резинке трусов и, прохладные, приятные, прекрасные, касаются, Таня ловит Алисины губы, прикусывает язык, и Алиса улыбается так необъяснимо, неописуемо, по-Алисиному, что Таня забывает гладить и целовать, и — всё, а потом лениво улыбается, чмокает щёку, ведёт пальцами, трёт, чувствует, как Алиса жмётся к ней, выгибается, почти срывается в стон и замирает наконец.   
Можно снова целоваться — искреннее, но не пьяно.  
Наутро, когда Алиса пытается что-то сказать, Таня прижимается к её губам. Ловит ими улыбку — пока бледную, не тёмно-бордовую. Хорошо, что не приходится общаться с Алисиными родителями, но мельком Таня видит её отца, хоть бы не узнал, он, наверное, хотел бы, чтобы она, какая разница, какое дело, чё-орт!  
Уже на улице Таня думает, что не привыкла к мужчинам в доме, всю сознательную жизнь жила с мамой и сестрой, бабье царство, непринуждённое и немного замкнутое, безопасное.   
Мужчины всегда были где-то далеко: в других квартирах, семьях, жизнях. Заставляли вздрагивать громким смехом, выдыхали в лицо сигаретный дым, что-то кричали пьяные, высказывали мнение, ругали кого-то, восславляли патриотизм, хвалили военную мощь. Мужчины, давление, небезопасность, огромные руки, так надо, так у всех, я как все...  
Таня влюбилась в Алису из-за этой непривычки, не шибко неудачного опыта в школе, неясного, почти беспричинного страха? Или опыт был неудачным потому, что так — не для неё?  
Таня, с силой надавив на дверь, входит в метро.  
Теперь есть что вспоминать, кроме того поцелуя, теперь есть близкое, личное, влажное, разделённое на двоих.   
Неоговорённое.  
Неясное.  
Таня бы хотела попробовать, Таня почти призналась Маришке — остановилась на стадии «Я влюблена в женщину», — Таня уверена, что будет нелегко, что где-то нужно будет врать, что придётся часто делать выбор. Но этот первый она не может сделать не в пользу Алисы.  
Иначе никогда себе не простит этого.  
Врать другим — ладно.  
Но врать себе — жить не своей жизнью — делать, что одобрит кто-то там, — нет уж, увольте.  
Ах, Алиса, ради тебя я постараюсь быть сильнее.  
Главное, чтобы тебе это было нужно.  
Алиса пишет ей сообщения — зовёт в кино в четверг после пар, вместо пар, пойдём же!!! Рассказывает о двоюродном брате, который внезапно написал, жалуется на маму, ей приспичило поучить её жить. Таня соглашается, — ох! — отвечает смеющимися смайликами на истории о брате, заверяет, что иногда мамы такие... такие другие и чужие то ли сами по себе, то ли потому, что старшее поколение, чёрт знает.  
Тане с мамой ещё комфортно, а с родственницами всякими часто совсем нет, они тоже громкие, давящие мнением, вызывающие чувство небезопасности.  
Таких людей вообще много. Таких хочется держать подальше. Такие отвращают, а значит, их не подпустишь близко, но всё равно они кажутся опаснее всех.  
Почему же с Алисой — ради неё куда угодно, что угодно, как угодно, пожалуйста — нет этого чувства ранимости?   
Потому что любовь всегда отключает его напрочь? Потому что Алиса — Таня точно знает, хочет знать, уповает — никогда не обидит, никого не ненавидит?  
Тет-а-тет в толпе? Тихая гавань?  
Мама поехала гулять с подругой. Воскресенье тянется и тянется, скорее бы завтра, и зачем только уехала с утра, как-то так сложилось, ну и глупая, увидеть бы губы-глаза-волосы-всё, поймать улыбку, урвать, может, даже, чёрт чем не шутит, поцелуй.  
Да.  
Таня валяется на кровати, неуверенная и непоколебимая, довольная и несчастная, то ли улыбающаяся, то ли кривящаяся.  
Звякает телефон.  
«Слушай, я тут случайно поблизости, — пишет Алиса. — Зайду???»  
Таня улыбается уже во всё лицо.  
Это — точно не по наивности или жестокости.  
Это — больше чем намёком.  
Через полчаса Алиса будет здесь, обнимет сразу в коридоре, прижмётся тёмнобордовостью губ к щеке и скажет, что они окажутся двумя дурами, если просрут всё, не начав.  
Через час Таня будет целовать живот, улыбаться в аккуратный пупок и стягивать чёрные трусы.  
Через два часа Алиса вслед за Таней поздоровается, не выходя из комнаты, с вернувшейся Таниной мамой, и Таня сожмёт — звяк-ту-дум-ту-дум — Алисино запястье.  
Ах, Алиса…


End file.
